Ask the penguins!
by 1001dan
Summary: Hello and welcome to this ask-fic you can ask the penguins ANYTHING (no inapropriteness..) Inspired by Bellykid
1. Chapter 1

Im making an Ask fanfic for my CP AU! you can post any question you want! and there will even be questions asked by me myself!(Admin) anyways..

Any of the penguins can be asked a question including Dan, Fern and Chloe (My two penguin OC's)

Admin: *Drops a penguin below 5.5 feet infront of Dan*

Dan: What is this? a penguin for ants?

penguin: Bloody get down here and FIGHT ME!

Dan: Who said that?

 **Admin: Chloe what do you think about Language?**

Chloe: It's wonderful since you can make up a word to describe somthing for which there's no preexisting term!

Rookie: "The Bluenette" :D

Chloe: NOT THAT ONE!

 **Admin: What do you do when sad Dot?**

Dot: Tease Danial, And try to learn how to use a computer...

 **Admin: Rookie! the reason why no one wants to debate you Or Chloe is because you treat all arguments like a Childrens card game!**

Rookie; You used Bold writing, so now i can summon semi-colon and attack your life points for 50 damage!

Chloe: SEMI-COLON IS FAR MORE POWERFUL THAN THAT YOU IDIOT!

 **Admin: How did you react when 2014 ended?**

Jet: Before? i was like i won't do stupid stuff like fall for Rookies ideas...then i realized at the beginning of 2015 that i Fell for Rookies ideas...again.

 **Admin: GARY! 25,509,4847 DIVIDED BY 21 THEN TIMED BY 27!?**

Gary: Stop trying to take Chloe's crown of confusing me before i even manage to say hello to her...

Dan: Are you saying you CAN NOT solve this one?

Gary: Shut up..

 **Admin: You hate robots fern? :D *Shows a pic of fnaf***

Fern: Screw you Admin, i played that game and had nightmares ever since...

 **Admin: What do you think about your EPF group Director/Aunt Arctic?**

Director: They are good...but they can be idiots..

 **Admin: Herbert? why do you hate Danial?**

Herbert: THAT GUY CAN'T EVEN KEEP HIS LIQOR! JUST TRAP HIM IN A CAGE WITH PURIFIED VOLCANIC WATER AND HE'S DRUNK!

Dan: *Crashes through window* Heard you talkin about me~

Herbert: ._.

 **Well, im done for now. Send in as many questions you want! Admin OUT!**

 **Chloe: NOOO!**

 **Shut up Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

Director/Aunt Arctic: When are you planning to fire Rookie?

Aunt Arctic: I don't want to fire him. He brings fun to this place as much as i hate to admit.

Gary: Why do you randomly put numbers after your inventions' names? Let's just say you make a toaster. You would probably call it something like Toaster 50000. WHY?

Gary: All my inventions break down or blow at least 2999 times.

Cadence: Thoughts on Franky? (You are both so cute together X3)

Cadence: I-I'm flattered that you think that Admin on the other hand ships it canon-wise. He's Ok

Jet Pack Guy: What would you do if I called you cute? (Cuz you are! ;) )

Jet: Ask Dan to cover me or just slap me or hide me in a closet...Wait. no NO NOT THAT CLOSET!

XD that's all. And ya looking forward to next update!

Rookie: If two plus two if four, how much is the square root of pi, a.k.a 3.14159265359...? *and one hundred more numbers*

Rookie: ... Chloe...?

Chloe: Whoa don't look at me i can't even differentiate decimals!

Jet: Why don't ya try hang gliding? Yeah, if you have never tried hang gliding, then do it. I. DARE. YOU. But without your jetpack for the love of God .-.

Jet: ... fine *Jumps off the mountain with a handglider* Wait...this has holes in it... DANIAL!

Gary: Have you ever outsmarted someone who seemed to be smarter than you?

Gary: Yes i have. His name is Herbert.

Dan: *in the distance* BURN!

Dan: Harlem shake? XD

*Entire EPF turns into a party*

Dot: Can't you just confess your feelings towards Daniel? I mean, we don't need another friendzone :P

Dot: ... uhm Dan is a...hot-headed jerk?

Dan: Nice try..

Herbert: Eat grass. I hate you~

Herbert: *Eats grass* I hate you too

Well, that's all for now.

Awakened Niwana, off.

Gary do you hate Skip for what happened on Halloween 2014? I'm sure he was possessed by a ghost for it to happen.

Guest

Gary: He wasn't possessed. He was an actual ghost that wanted to ransack the party.

Dan: I defeated him!

Fern: No...WE defeated him? glory hogger.


End file.
